gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rupert Campion
'''Rupert Campion' is a minor character that first appeared on Glee in Love, Love, Love. He is the director of Funny Girl. He is portrayed by Peter Facinelli. Biography Season Five Love, Love, Love Rupert watches Rachel and Paolo run through lines for the Funny Girl auditions. When Rachel leaves the room, Rupert and Paolo discuss her. They both believe she is too young for the role. He is later seen at the Spotlight Diner with Paolo. Rachel gives them their food, and has a small chat with them. When she tells them that she heard what they said earlier, they tell her it's not her time to be a star. Rupert is seen during'' A Hard Day's Night.'' Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Rachel gets told by her boss that someone is waiting for her. She walks over to the booth, to find Rupert sitting there. She asks him what he wants to order, and he replies with "a whole cake". As Rachel is about to leave, Rupert tells her that he wants something written on the cake. Rachel stops, and gets ready to write it down. Rupert then says "Congratulations, Rachel. You are Fanny Brice". Rachel begins to scream, and hugs Rupert, who is seen smiling. The End of Twerk When Rachel enters the room, Rupert states that Rachel and Paolo are going to practice a performance, and that he wants it to stimulate people. Rachel then removes her hat, revealing her new haircut. Rupert is clearly annoyed, and asks if it is a joke. He then tells Rachel off and says that everything on his production is carefully selected by him, implying that he should choose Rachel's hairstyle too. Rachel says she is not a prop, and Rupert just asks that they perform for him. Before the performance ends, he interrupts them and seems to still be angry at Rachel for changing her hairstyle, but he is instead very pleased with this change. Later, Rachel mentions Rupert when she says that his views are extremely specific and that she felt the need to rebel. She also admits that the "haircut" was in fact a wig, and that she told him after rehearsal. Frenemies Rupert is first seen when he and Rachel are casting Rachel's understudy for Funny Girl. After a very bad audition, Rachel tells him that it's no wonder he hired her for the role, as no one in the city can sing, to which he replies that he hired her because she's spectacular. Rachel then tells him she doesn't need an understudy as she never gets sick, to which he replies that the union, the producers, the insurance company, and himself say they need one. The two go on with the auditions, and they are both very surprised when Santana shows up and sings Don't Rain on My Parade. He is very amazed by her voice, and gets even more amazed when he finds out that Rachel and Santana both went to the same high school. After Santana officially gets hired as the understudy, Rupert later sees her and Rachel arguing in one of the dressing rooms at one of the Funny Girl rehearsals. He tells them about how excited the press is about the two girls from the same high school working on the same Broadway musical, and how they have to forget about their past and stop arguing, from now and till the show closes. He is seen directing throughout the performance of Every Breath You Take. New Directions Santana tells Rachel in the auditorium that she sends a message to the "gay-face director" quitting the understudy role. The Back-Up Plan Rachel says at the producer of FOX that she can call Rupert or Paolo to talk with him. Trivia *The actor who portrays Rupert, Peter Facinelli, is best known for his acting in the Twilight franchise. On Glee, there have been several references to the film Twilight. Gallery Pezberrystars_beatles3.gif Pezberrystars_beatles2.gif Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h21m26s169.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h21m29s196.jpg Tumblr_mu4ikiE9JQ1qclplbo2_250.gif Tumblr_mu4ikiE9JQ1qclplbo3_250.gif Tumblr_mu4ikiE9JQ1qclplbo1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mu4ikiE9JQ1qclplbo4_250.gif Tumblr_mu4ikiE9JQ1qclplbo5_250.gif Tumblr_mu4ikiE9JQ1qclplbo7_250.gif Rupert TEofT.png Rupert TEofT2.png Rupe2.jpg Rupe1.jpg Tumblr n1l6d6eekc1qcmn7oo1 250.gif Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters